Dancing Princess, Where To Do You Go?
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Where does Mello go lately? But that isn't what's on Matt's mind when he can't breath on the ground, having an asthma attack with no inhalor. Request fic for IndifferenceToSociety


Disclaimer: I wish I could own but I don't.

This is a request fanfiction for IndifferenceToSociety. I have never gotten a request story before O.O Apparently, I do them.

Inside Information: An inhaler is a thingy used to regulate asthma or help during and asthma attack or a time when one with asthma has trouble breathing. Yes, I have asthma, so yes; I know what I'm talking about. I have had people ask me what an inhaler is so that is for those of you who don't know. And Mello isn't a girl, the title is or isn't an obvious reference... and no, this isn't a story about Mello dancing. If someone knows a story/plans to write a story about Mello dancing, I'd totally read that.

**Dancing Princess, Where To Do You Go?**

* * *

Dancing Princess, Where To Do You Go? Is based on chapter seven and eight scenes from He Just Strolled In… and IndifferenceToSociety's request… If you haven't read He Just Strolled In (yes, that's my story), you can skip the scene that gave me the timeline... and then go read He Just Strolled in!

* * *

_"How did I react when L gave you the goggles?"_

_"What?" Matt started._

_"How did I react on February 1, your thirteenth birthday, when L gave you those goggles?"_

"_How you reacted?" Matt asked, letting out a breath of relief. "Well… like you always do."_

"_And that'd be…?"_

"_You threw a big temper tantrum and you gave me a scar, threw my-"_

"_I gave you a scar? Where?" Mello asked._

"_It's faded," Matt assured him. "But it was here," he drew a line on his left cheek._

"_Did it hurt?"_

"_Have you ever seen the aftermath of your work?" Matt asked him. Mello smirked at him and the ride continued in silence until they were close to Wammy's._

"_You broke my gameboy," Matt grumbled. "I had to go in class without a game for three weeks and four days."_

"_Why that long?" Mello asked._

"_Because you couldn't get me another one until then," Matt responded._

"_Why did I get you another one?" Mello asked, slouching further into the seat. Matt was silent before answering._

"_Because you wanted to, why else?"_

_End scene that gave me the timeline_

_

* * *

_

_"You don't remember me," Matt stated. He sounded calmer then he felt- a lot calmer. Inside, he was a mess. Why didn't Mello remember him? They had been roommates at Wammys, not exactly what you would call friends but... but for Mello to _forget_ him? Matt's chest ached. Was he really so insignigant?_

_"Where would I know you from?" Mello demanded. "Answer me!"_

_

* * *

_

"Mello-!" Matt said, jerking upwards, almost falling off his bed. Sweat ran down his face and he wiped it off with his blanket before turning to look for his blonde roommate. He cut himself off when he found his best friend's- if you could call him that- bed empty. Matt began to panic. Was it morning already? Why didn't Mello wake him up. He looked at the alarm clock, realizing that it was only 1:30 a.m. Mello hadn't gone to the bathroom... Matt always woke up when the door was closed. The nightmare that had woken him up was forgotten, having been deemed less important than finding where Mello was.

The window was open... why? Mello always complained about the open window because he said he got cold easily. Matt suspected that Mello actually wanted the window closed because of Matt's asthma and it stopped him from smoking. If he couldn't open the window, Roger could smell the smoking habit he had recently acquired and he, and probably Mello too, would get in trouble.

Matt got up to investigate Mello's bed. He was training to be the world's greatest detective, right?

_Matt, if you wake up before I'm back, I'm fine. I'll be back soon. Mello_

Matt frowned but folded the note Mello left neatly and deposited it into his drawer. He hesitated before he climbed into his bed and instead climbed into Mello's. His hands fiddled with the goggles L had given him about three weeks ago for his birthday. He didn't know how he felt. He had never worn something other than clothes from Roger or something from Mello permanately. Make no mistake, he loved those goggles- after all, why wouldn't Matt love a gift from L?

'Apparently Mello had a reason,' the thirteen year old thought dryly as his goggles brushed over the scar Mello had give him. Why was Mello so opposed to Matt receiving a gift from L? Or anyone for that matter? They could hardly be called friends. They were the closest thing either had to a friend. They didn't have feelings for each other- well, Mello didn't have feelings for him... right? Why did he hang around the blonde continuously? He could have gotten out when he first met Mello... but he didn't. He had a need for the attention that Mello readily fed him. He wanted and craved it. He couldn't be satisfied by 'liking from afar,' now that he knew he could get Mello's attention...

Matt sighed and drew the blanket higher after putting his glasses over his eyes in preparance for the morning sun, opting for a cigarette but was to lazy to get up before he fell asleep.

* * *

"Why the hell are you in my bed?" Mello asked gruffly, shoving him over slightly. 'Over, not off,' Matt thought. 'Apologies for the scar?'

"It was hot," Matt shrugged. "Your bed is closer to the window." He adjusted the goggles, nervous about the lie. Mello raised an eyebrow.

"Bull," Mello muttered but Matt pretended he didn't hear it.

"So where were you?" Matt asked.

"Out," And to Matt's displeasure, they left it at that.

* * *

There had to have been something in the drink Mello gave to Matt every night for the past three nights. There was no way Matt would have fallen asleep every single time. He knew his plan. It was all in his head... and his laptop, but still, it was all up there. He was going to follow Mello to find out where the blonde was going every night.

Matt sighed, wondering just how long this had been going on when Mello walked in with his 'nightly drink.' He noticed the bags under his eyes. He decided not to tell him he sort of looked liked L with the bags under his eyes... that might make him stay up drastically late and Matt would probably never get a good night's sleep again.

"Here," Mello said.

"Thanks," Matt said, pretending to take a sip. "I'm gonna take a smoke."

"Sure," Mello said. Matt snuck outside, avoiding the cameras. He poured the liquid out and lit the cigarrete. He didn't understand how Mello had only participated once and quit. Then again, Mello probably didn't understand why he smoked when he had asthma. Well he didn't either so there was just no explaining it.

The smoke didn't calm him so he finall put the cigarette out, going back inside with the empty cut, pretending to be slightly sluggish as he went into his room. Mello looked at him as he took off his shoes and jeans and got under the covers.

He was right. Mello had been drugging him. Why? Why was the blonde drugging him? He knew exactly when Mello got out of bed and climbed out the window. It had woken him up- when had he fallen asleep? Again, Mello had left a note and Matt took it and folded it.

Matt was curious. Matt was angry. Matt wanted to know why Mello had give him a drug. Matt was climbing down a pole in the middle of the night to follow Mello. Matt wanted an explanation to calm his curiosity and his anger and figure out if it was worth climbing down a pole in the middle of the night.

He began jogging to catch up to Mello. He was being careful not to make to much noise although it wasn't hard.

It became harder to quiet his breath. He was taking full breaths- noisy ones. He tried to quiet them as Mello came into view. He was far enough so that Mello wouldn't hear him but...

His sides began to hurt and he gripped them with his hands, attempting to relieve the pain. It was hard to breath. Where was his inhalor? When was the last time he had used his inhalor? He rested against a tree for a moment until Mello began to get to far. He began following him again. He couldn't take a slow, leisurely walk to keep up with Mello- the athletic blonde was jogging at a constant pace. How was he not tired?

He took deeper breaths, trying to rid himself of the pain, to get oxygen into his lungs. What was that technique that L had tried to teach him? In through nose, out through mouth... He attempted but he found he couldn't breath and in a sudden panic, he reverted his breathing(1).

Tears gathered in his eyes but he continued to move until it hurt to breath. He dropped to his knees. He didn't dare lie down, that would just make it worse. Instead, he leaned against a tree, wiping his eyes, willing them not to tear up.

How long would this last?

* * *

"Roger, I'll be right back," L said.

"L? Where could you possibly be going at this hour?" Watari asked.

"I'll be back," L repeated. "Don't worry about me." He glanced at the open window that he knew was Mello and Matt's room. He remembered from the times that Mello would see him and wave, bringing Matt to the window. There was no way the window was open if both of them were in their room... It was cold and Matt's asthma would be worse... Mello hadn't brought Matt into the cold had he? He was the one who cared to take care of Matt's asthma... Could Matt have followed Mello?

As a precaution, he always had a spare inhalor for Matt when he went to Wammy's. Matt and Mello were a wild pair and Matt didn't carry an inhalor. L doubted that the boy ever would. He cursed that fact. He cursed that Matt would probably never look after his physical health.

He knew which way the boys had taken- there were two sets of footprints pushing down the grass and leaving a trail. He just hoped that he wasn't to far behind.

* * *

Mello stopped jogging when he heard the footsteps behind him cease. He walked slowly, listening for them again.

They didn't start up again. They had stopped? But... why? He wasn't going that fast, unless- had Matt followed him? Was he forced to stop because of his asthma? Mello turned around began running to find Matt.

'Be alright you idiot,' Mello thought. Nothing could happen to Matt. Nothing.

* * *

Tears were beginning to leak fall down Matt's face. He couldn't breath. He was beginning to panic. His breaths were short and loud. How long with this last? Would he survive this? What if he didn't get through? What if-

"Matt!"

"I-I I'm h-h-h!" Matt couldn't talk. His couldn't get a word out. His lungs were tight and he was crying harder with each passing second.

"Matt, in through nose, out through mouth. Matt must breath," L said. "Here." Matt parted his lips as L inserted the inhalor into his mouth, pushing down.

"Matt!" Mello shouted, coming into view. He was panting hard, sweat dribbling down.

"One more," L coaxed. "Now, in through nose, out through mouth."

"Matt, why did you follow me?" Mello said. "You were supposed to be asleep... you were supposed to be safe!" Matt put his hand on Mello's shoulder who covered Matt's hand with his. "Don't... not again." Matt nodded. He knew what Mello was trying to say. _Don't scare me like that again._

"Is Matt feeling better?" L asked. Matt nodded. L picked Matt up and Mello jogged a little to match L's strides and stay next to Matt.

* * *

"Why am I on bed rest?" Matt complained to L. "I had an asthma attack, not the flu."

"Matt and Mello get to active. The only way to keep Matt inactive is bed rest," L chastised. "What was Matt trying to gain by running after Mello? It was obvious Mello would outrun Matt. There was a-"

"I don't need a percentage," Matt said hastily.

"L," Watari said. "It's time to go."

"Do you have to go?" Matt asked.

"Unfortunately yes," L said. "Until next time, Matt. Do you like the goggles?"

"Love them," Matt said. L nodded and patted Matt's head before getting up and shutting the door behind him. Mello was waiting nervously by the door.

"Do you have to go?" Mello asked.

"Yes," L said, knowing he couldn't allow Mello to talk him into staying. Matt knew that L would come and go as he pleased. While both wanted him to stay, Mello would try to convince him to stay... and L found himself wanting to stay.

"Well, goodbye then," L said, patting Mello's head like he did Matt's. Mello latched onto his his waist. L was taken by surprise before he hesitantly put his arm around Mello's shoulders. Mello let go and headed into his and Matt's room.

* * *

"You could have just asked me, you know," Mello said.

"You would have told me?" _No._ The answer was no and they both knew it. "Will you tell me now?"

"Just open it," Mello said, throwing a neatly wrapped package onto Matt's bed, sitting on the side.

'Perfectionist,' Matt thought wryly with a smile as he neatly took off the paper.

"You got me a new gameboy?" Matt asked. "How...?"

"Yeah well I broke your old one," Mello grumbled. "I got a temporary job..."

"Thanks," Matt said, with a genuine smile as he pulled his goggles over his head and grabbed a game out of his pocket. Mello pretended to look away even though he was secretly watching the red head. He sighed and gave in to his desires, pushing Matt over to make room for himself in order to watch the gamer in his element.

* * *

(1) I've had this problem. You try to reverse your breathing but for a moment it is harder to breath and you return to your normal style of breathing. After experience, in through nose, out through mouth is the best way to breath if you don't have an inhalor on you. It is easier to have someone to direct you to keep you doing it.

Me: Well, this turned out longer then I expected. Hope you liked this, IndifferenceToSociety!

Matt: Please review.


End file.
